Humanity
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sesshomaru gets his powers drained from him by another demon and is turned human. He and Rin must journey to find the demon who took his powers. This journey will strengthen their trust and friendship towards one another. Rin reveals her secret when she tries to defend her lord when they are both vulnerable to the demon world. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Rin is older, (16 or so)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_'I have been with Sesshomaru for 10 years and he still never tells me where exactly where we are going.' _Rin thought to herself.

He never stays in one spot for long, he was always moving and Rin wondered why.

_"I would not question Lord Sesshomaru's motives." _Jaken had told her, _"It's just a waste of time."_

That was true, but still she wanted to know.

Although, Rin knew they had sparked a, somewhat, friendship.

On nights they had stopped, Rin had managed to start up conversations.

At first, Sesshomaru would completely ignore her attempt in conversation. Then, she sensed that he began to listen to her stories, then finally, he began to talk to her.

Another night to set up camp, Rin tries again.

"So. Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Why do we move so much?" Rin asked, hoping she might get an answer.

He sighed, she never stopped asking that question, but unlike Jaken, he finally decided to give in, "Because, that is what a lone demon does."

Rin sat there in silence, confused, "Why?"

"Because lone demons are often easy prey." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nearly laughed, "_You? _Easy prey?"

"I am not invincible, Rin." Sesshomaru said sincerely.

"Well. You are to me." Rin smiled encouragingly.

He glanced at her, "Go to sleep, Rin."

And, conversation over.

Rin smiled and nodded.

She laid back on the grass, counting stars until she lost herself to sleep.

* * *

Rin found herself waking up in the middle of the night.

She sat up, still half asleep.

Sesshomaru looked to be asleep, Jaken definitely asleep.

The fire had died down.

Why had she woken up?

_'Come.' _A voice whispered from behind.

Rin turned her head, only to find the trees rustling.

She shook her head, simply telling herself that she was hearing voices in her head. Voices to tell her to go back to sleep.

_'Come.' _The whispered voice rose louder, making Rin jump and turn back to the voice.

_'Ok. Definitely not in my head.' _Rin thought.

'_Come to me.' _The voice whispered again.

Rin was fully awake now, she wanted to reply to the voice, but didn't want to risk waking Sesshomaru or Jaken.

_'Come, Rin.' _The voice whispered.

Rin gasped, her heart nearly ready to jump out of her chest.

Whoever was out there knew her name.

But who?

_'Do not be afraid, come.' _The voice said.

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru, hoping that maybe his sensitive hearing was picking any of this up.

It wasn't. He was still asleep.

_'Rin!' _The voice whispered harshly as if a mother scolding a child.

Obviously this... Voice, wasn't going to leave her alone.

Rin stood and headed towards the sound of the voice.

She glanced back at Sesshomaru, still asleep.

_'Come here.' _The voice snapped back her attention.

"Who's there?" Rin asked quietly.

_'Come here, Rin.' _The voice said.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

_'Come.' _

Rin was nearly becoming irritated.

She kept walking, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Ok. Where are you?" Rin asked after a little distance.

_'Here.' _The voice whispered on her right.

Rin followed the voice, if it was trying to get her attention why didn't it just show itself and talk to her in person?

After a few minutes walk, Rin began to see a dark figure up ahead.

"Hello?" Rin spoke.

_'Here.' _The voice sounded like it came from the dark figure.

Rin was mere inches from it, but it still remained a black figure.

"What do you want?" Rin asked.

_'You.' _The voice said before two glowing bright orbs formed.

They looked as though they were its eyes.

Rin shielded her own eyes from the blinding light.

_'Me? What did she mean by me?' _Rin thought.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's voice sounded from behind.

Rin had heard him, but was too fascinated by the whole dark figure glowing now.

Then, the bright light exploded towards her.

Rin barely had time to move or scream, but she did notice that Sesshomaru's form had appeared between her and the light, his form surrounded by the exploding light.

The glowing light made it looked like Sesshomaru's body were to combust.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as pained groans were coming from him.

The light dimmed, returning to the strange figure and it disappeared.

Rin was too busy noticing Sesshomaru on the ground limp.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, running to his side.

She rolled him onto his back, and gasped as she looked him over.

Sesshomaru wasn't Sesshomaru, his hair was midnight black.

"Oh Sesshomaru. What happened to you?" Rin asked, feeling a tear escape her eye.

Sesshomaru groaned as he awoke.

His eyes opened, and Rin gasped again.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered breathless.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin breathed, "You're... Human."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**jj: **_True. but as I said before, this will be more difficult. There will be no... Sudden connections. It will just progress through out the story. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Guest: **_Yes. And here is your update.

_**SessRinz: **_I am glad and hope to keep you hooked until the end.

_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **_

"You're... Human." Rin gasped.

"Rin. We do not joke about that, there is no possible way that..."

Rin grasped his hand, pulling him up, and the moment she could tell that he could stand, she guided him through the forest.

"Rin. What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, having no choice but to follow her.

They walked brushing through tree limbs and bushes.

"Rin. What has gotten into you?" Sesshomaru asked again as they came into an open land a lake ahead softly flowing.

She walked in the water a little her grip forcing Sesshomaru to do the same.

Finally, she stopped, "Look."

Sesshomaru reluctantly looked down to the calm waters.

Another face was reflected upon him.

"This lake must be enchanted." Sesshomaru said hesitantly, refusing to admit the creature that reflected on him the creature he hated the most.

Human.

"It's not enchanted." Rin sighed, "Look at my reflection. Do I look any different?"

Indeed, Sesshomaru noticed nothing changed about her.

"This means..." Sesshomaru said breathlessly, looking back at hs reflection.

Anger arose, _this, _could not be!

"I... Am going to kill her!" Sesshomaru growled, although it didn't sound very low as when he was a demon.

"Her?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, before climbing out of the water.

Rin ran after him, then trying to keep up with his pace, "Wait. What was that... Thing?"

Sesshomaru slowed his walk, "A soul sapper."

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"It is a type of demon that feeds off of people's souls, humans and demons alike. I was just lucky she just took part of me." Sesshomaru said.

"How?" Rin asked.

"I guess she was satisfied with what she drained from me." Sesshomaru said.

Rin simply stared at him, _'If that had been me instead of him... I would have...'_

"What if she just took part of me?" Rin asked aloud.

Sesshomaru stopped, turning to her, his dark brown eyes hard with anger and something else. "There is no _part _with humans. If she had taken you..."

Rin's guess was correct.

And Sesshomaru had just happened to come just in time, like he always did.

_'Thank you.' _Rin thought, but didn't feel right saying aloud.

Sesshomaru broke the stare, continueing his fast-paced walk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what did Rin get into this time?" Jaken asked before taking a double look at the man next to Rin. "Ah! Who are you? What have you done with Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squeaked, raising his staff defensively.

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Lord... Sesshomaru? What happened?" Jaken asked, realization slowly setting in.

"We're leaving." Sesshomaru said sternly before leading the way back to where they came, where the creature had vanished.

They soon stood where the dark figure had lured Rin to.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru, wondering how he was planning on finding this demon without his demonic senses.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned.

"It's this way." Sesshomaru said finally, leaving Rin's side.

Rin followed, confused.

"How do you know we are going the right way?" Rin asked when she caught up with him.

"I may be human. But my inner demon is my other half. It is calling to me." Sesshomaru said.

Rin remained quiet after that.

Was it just her, or was Sesshomaru more open with her as a human?

Sesshomaru was just as agitated with his change of heart, why was he explaining himself to Rin? To _anyone?! _

After an hour of walking, they finally came out of the forest scenery, into an open and rocky land.

Rin could hear Sesshomaru breathing heavily, and almost exhausted.

"We should rest, Sesshomaru." Rin offered.

"I am fine." Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed, he was going to keep pushing himself to the limit, refusing to let any _human _ability phase him.

"Sesshomaru. It's ok to be tired." Rin said calmly.

He was still, still as a statue.

"It's a part of being human and..."

"Shh!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Rin focused on the alert stance he was in.

She moved to his side, searching the large rocky land.

"What is..." Rin stopped, she saw one of those rocks moving.

That was their only warning before millions of rocks were flying, a large creature emerging from underneath.

It was a snake... No... It looked more...

"A centipede demon." Rin finally realized.

"Stay back, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked up at him "Sesshomaru. You're human remember."

"That doesn't mean I won't fight." Sesshomaru said.

The screeching of the centipede drew closer.

Then, it hovered above them, it's long body extending it's length far off the ground.

"And what brings these humans to my lair? It must be my lucky day." The creature hissed.

Sesshomaru was trembling with rage, how dare this creature speak so lowly of him!  
He lunged.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted after him.

He could be killed!

The centipede cackled, whipping it's tail forward and meeting Sesshomaru, tossing him back, sending him plowing into a pile of rocks.

Rin gasped at the impact.

He wasn't moving, just a terrible look of pain on his face.

"I love playing with my food." The centipede sighed, leaving Rin and Jaken, slithering over to the injured human.

Sesshomaru did all in his power to hold in a whimper of pain, as he tiredly but challengingly stared up at the centipede.

"See how well you fight after I'm finished devouring you alive!" The centipede hissed.

Sesshomaru felt as if his whole body was shattered, it angered him, _damn this human weakness!_

"Oh no you don't!" An unsuspecting voice shouted grabbing the centipede's attention.

Sesshomaru painfully turned his head to the voice, suprised to see Rin in a defensive stance.

"Rin! No! You'll be killed!" Sesshomaru shouted to her, desperately trying to get up now, but his body just wouldn't reply.

"Well." The centipede hissed, slithering away from Sesshomaru, "It's like they say. _Ladies first." _

Rin reached down for a sword she had well hidden, leaping up to meet the centipede, slicing a large chunk of it's long body.

The centipede screeched, tossing it's head back and away from her, which was what Rin had been waiting for.

She quickly sliced the sword straight through the centipede's vulnerable neck.

Rin landed back on the ground, the centipede's head falling not long after.

The body still stood in place for a few seconds, before falling lifelessly next to its head.

Rin was breathing heavily, she hadn't done this in a while.

She took her eyes off of the dead demon, and glanced over where Sesshomaru lay, completely suprised by the event.

She sheathed her sword, heading to Sesshomaru, Jaken slowly taking after.

Both were suprised by her actions.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked, seeing as his form was nestled against the rocks.

"Can you stand?" Rin asked lifting one of his arms, which only received a hiss of pain.

Rin jerked away from him, "Sorry."

When he was still again the pain ceasing, he looked at her, "Where did you learn that?"

Rin stared at him, "Oh. Um, that? Was nothing."

Sesshomaru's brown eyes glared at her, "Rin. That was not _nothing. _When did you learn to fight?"

Rin sighed, "It was a while back, a few years after Naraku was killed. After being with you all these years, I thought it were time I made myself useful to you."

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock, she had learned this... For him? "Rin. You don't have to prove yourself to me."

Rin shrugged, "It looked like you kind of needed my help back there. I just.. When we rested during the day I went off and learned some self-defense. When we left InuYasha and Kagome, I asked them for a weapon before we left. I wanted to learn to fight. To help you."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, "How come you never told me?"

"I... I don't know. I just thought you'd disapprove." Rin said.

Sesshomaru sighed, before forcing his gaze away from her staring out in the open.

He tried to move again, but his body still refused to cooperate.

"Don't stress yourself." Rin gasped, grabbing his arm carefully.

He stared at her again, never seeing her so... Caring.

Rin gasped, pulling her hand away, "Sorry. But. You should rest. I can go find some leaves and things from the forest..."

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Rin asked.

"No. I am fine." Sesshomaru sighed.

Yes, he was in massive pain, but he hated Rin nursing him like she was, it just wasn't right.

_He _was supposed to protect _her. _

Rin sighed, she knew he would be difficult.

"Ok." She said unsurely, "Um. Do you want anything?"

"No." Sesshomaru said before closing his eyes. The sign that he would no longer be bothered by her or that, strangely silent, toad demon.

He relaxed going into his healing mode.

Although, he had a feeling these wounds would be more difficult to heal than he preferred.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Night came, and Sesshomaru was disappointed at seeing his body hadn't healed a bit.

He glanced at Rin, who was setting up a place for her to sleep, not too close to him, but not too far away either.

He couldn't help but to observe.

She had been gathering leaves and other things from the forest for a while now. She looked exhausted, but determined to finish her work.

After she finished making her _bed, _she glanced at him, and soon, he heard footsteps approaching him.

"I'm going fishing. Do you want anything?" Rin asked as she kneeled next to him.

"No." Sesshomaru said, although his stomache, his _human _stomache objected. Luckily she didn't hear it though.

Rin was reluctant but finally stood and left him alone again.

Sesshomaru watched her.

He had never seen this side of her. Yes she was always positive and bright, but she cared for him more than he thought she would. He saw how strong and independent she was when she faced that centipede, he'd never seen her so... Strong.

Sesshomaru sighed as he caught himself thinking such thoughts.

She was an adult now, a mature woman, he shouldn't be suprised that she grew out of her fear of demons.

Sesshomaru held in an irritated growl before trying to lose himself into sleep again.

He woke again later that night glancing over at Rin who had fallen asleep on the bed she had made.

He then noticed that next to him, laid a dead fish that no doubtedly Rin caught.

She never gave up.

Although, his stomache was grateful for the food provided.

Sesshomaru ate bits and pieces of the fish, realizing that now that he was human, he wouldn't be able to eat what he ate as a demon.

He also realized how well his arms were starting to work.

By morning, he'd be able to walk.

* * *

Rin was anxious to see Sesshomaru forcing himself up already.

Luckily, he stood perfectly, like nothing had happened though she could still imagine the slight pain he must have been feeling.

"Are you sure you are ready Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Yes. we must find the soul sapper before she moves farther than she already has." Sesshomaru said.

Rin followed after him, he seemed really set on finding that demon today.

They walked on the rocky land for a long time, the sun beating down on them.

There was no other seen land all around them.

The only way Sesshomaru knew which way to go, was his demon calling for him. He prayed it would keep it up, because he could neither hear see, nor catch scents the way he could.

He broke from his internal thoughts, looking down at Rin, noticing her panting.

"Are you ok Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. Are we covering any tracks?" Rin asked, seeing nothing but flat land.

"Yes." He said assuringly.

Sesshomaru was concerned for Rin, more than he should.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked.

Rin looked up at him, "No, I'm ok."

Rin was a little suprised by Sesshomaru's worry for her, he usually never said anything.

Although, if she didn't find water soon...

They pushed on in silence, with the constant sound of crumbling rocks beneath them.

Sesshomaru was sore, he hadn't healed all the way quite frankly, he hadn't healed at all, yet he pushed his body this far.

Finally, he called for rest, stopping at a tall rock to lean against.

Rin stood before him, worried if they were wrong to start out in this state.

"Sesshomaru, are you ok?" Rin asked.

"I am fine, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin kneeled befre him, he was most definitely _not _alright!

His head began to bow in drowsiness.

"No, Sesshomaru, we cannot rest, not here." Rin said, forcing him out of his haze.

Sesshomaru heard her alarmed voice, but his damn human body was shutting down on him!

All he wanted, was sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

Rin could not reach to him, and was looking frantically around for any kind of shelter, or anything to get out of this heat.

"Jaken, do you see anything?" Rin asked.

"No I... Wait..." Jaken's large round eyes squinted against the sun, "Oh. It's just a village." He sighed.

"A village?" Rin asked.

"Yes but... Rin! We're not gong there are we?" Jaken asked in suprise.

Rin moved next to Sesshomaru, trying to figure out how she could get him there. "Yes. We are. We are humans they can help him. You..." Rin glanced at Jaken, "They won't worry about you too much. Just don't cause a scene."

Jaken blinked, watching as Rin was trying to wake up their lord.

"It's not working. He's shut down. We have to get him there fast! Jaken, can you help me?" Rin asked, trying to grab one of Sesshomaru's arms.

"Oh, yes, of course." Jaken came forward, although he couldn't do much as Rin thought he could.

_'Hang on Sesshomaru.' _Rin thought, trying to get a good grip on him.

Her body was weak as well the sun soaking her energy out.

She finally had one of his arms around her shoulder, and let the rest of him lean against her, and she pushed herself up.

"Jaken. Lead the way. To the village." Rin gasped out.

Jaken was hesitant but the position of his lord was a boost for him to start.

Rin had to stop many times, her arms growing sore and quick.

If she didn't hurry, her body would shut down too.

She saw signs of the village ahead, which soothed her strength.

She stood once more, leading her and Sesshomaru to the village.

"Help!" Rin called, but it was quiet and dry.

"Help!" Rin forced out louder.

It worked, she saw someone leave their hut, looking around for the voice.

"Here!" Rin panted.

Luckily, the villager caught their view, and gasped calling to other villagers.

More people began to emerge, all heading towards them.

Rin simply fell to her knees. They were here. She could rest now...

* * *

When Rin awoke, she felt her temperature down, her skin dried and cool.

Her mouth remained dry though.

"What were you travellers doing in the Devil's Desert?" A voice sounded.

Rin turned her head, seeing a person sitting, watching her.

"I..." Rin started, but it was nothing but a croak.

"Here. You may want to drink this." The villager said.

Rin forced herself up, all of her muscles sore.

She took the cup and slowly took a drink.

It instantly replenished her system with one swallow.

Rin looked down at the cup.

"It's a special herb we make here. It has the gifts of all proteins needed to recharge the ody. It comes in handy when you live in a desert." The villager explained.

Rin's eyes widened at a sudden thought, "Where's Sesshomaru!"

"Calm down. He is in another hut being treated. I don't know what possibly possessed you two to go in that desert with broken bones and no water." The villager said.

"It's a... Long story." Rin sighed, "What's your name?"

"Shira. I am the leader of this village. And who might you be?" Shira asked.

"I'm Rin." Rin said, holding out a hand to her.

"Yes. I see." Shira said, looking down at Rin's hand.

Rin sighed before standing, "I need to see Sesshomaru."

"He really is alright. He is resting. Are you two a couple?" Shira asked.

Rin blushed, "Um. No. We are just... Friends."

Shira nodded, "He's this way."

Rin followed the female leader out of the hut.

The village wasn't very large, it was small and simple. Rin wondered how these people had made a home in the desert.

"He is in here." Shira shook Rin from her thoughts.

Shira was holding the flap of the hut door open for her, and Rin ducked in.

Sesshomaru was indeed resting, but also wrapped in many bandages.

They made Rin fill with regret, she didn't realize how bad Sesshomaru was hurt, and yet he kept pushing on.

"Um. I think this belongs to you as well." Shira said, and a small toad demon came waddling in.

"Thanks." Rin muttered before she was left alone.

She looked back down at Sesshomaru.

Had he woken up when the villagers had treated him? Probably not.

Slowly, she sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru." Rin whispered brokenly.

This was all her fault.

She had gone looking for danger, which always brought Sesshomaru running.

She had caused this, despite Sesshomaru's ignorance to fight, she had caused this.

"Rin." A soft voice called to her.

Rin was pulled from her guilt by Sesshomaru's soft voice.

Was he... Awake?

"Do not cry, Rin." Sesshomaru spoke again, and Rin knew he was awake.

"S-sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Rin asked.

She didn't get a reply, only a few seconds to react before Sesshomaru's arm went around her, pulling her down to him.

Rin nearly yelped, _w-what was he doing?_

Rin was placed against his soft chest, leaving her there, stunned, "S-sesshomaru?"

"It is not your fault Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, his breath teasing her hair.

Rin wanted to object, to pull away, to get out of this embrace! This wasn't Sesshomaru!

Before Rin could catch herself, she relaxed into his embrace.

Sesshomaru absorbed Rin's scent, never finding it so luring. He suddenly couldn't stand her crying over him, she wasn't supposed to be sad.

He had no idea where he was, but it was comfortable, he could sense no danger, so why was Rin so troubled?

As minutes went by, Rin was suprised Sesshomaru hadn't pushed her away, she knew this wasn't like him, even worst, she began to feel comfortable leaning against him, little by little, she had found room to lay nex to him.

Without her control, she found peaceful sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Rin sighed into the sheets.

_Sheets?_

Rin looked around her, noticing no signs of Sesshomaru.

Maybe it was a dream. Maybe she hadn't seen Sesshomaru yet.

But the visions of him holding her close objected.

She sat up, feeling a little better after more rest, that, and knowing that Sesshomaru was ok.

Although now, she realized if he was outside, he would know where she had taken him.

Rin gulped before leaving the bed, and exiting the hut.

It was dark, crickets the only noise made in the silent village.

She searched for Sesshomaru, wondering how far he could have gotten in the state he was in.

Then, she found him, just a little distant away from the village, staring out in the open land.

Sesshomaru heard Rin approach him, but made no moves.

"How are you?" Rin asked when she reached his side.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said.

Rin glanced at him, he wasn't the same since she had seen him in his hut.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked up at him suprised, "Y-you were wounded... Badly. I couldn't just stand there and let the sun roast us alive."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, "I was simply resting, Rin."

"Well in the middle of a desert is not a place to rest, Sesshomaru." Rin shot back, "You scared me to death!"

Sesshomaru turned from her, why did she worry so much for him? He was no longer a demon, but it didn't change anything.

"Please. Stay here. Until you fully heal." Rin pleaded when he showed no sign of listening to her again.

"I am fine, Rin." Sesshomaru said again.

"No. You're not. I don't want to leave this place just to know that you could collapse again. Rin said.

"Why do you do this?" Sesshomaru turned on her, "Why do you see me as some weak, helpless human? I am no different than if I were demon. I am not as low as you humans. So quit treating me like I'm some fragile piece of glass."

Sesshomaru walked off, leaving Rin in his path, semi-relieved that she didn't follow him.

Rin stood in place, her thoughts simply vanishing from her.

He had never talked to her like that, not ever.

Why was he seeing her as the enemy? She was simply concerned for him, was that allowable?

Sesshomaru faded off into the darkness, wanting nothing more than to show Rin just how weak he was, and leave her to find his demon.

But for some reason, he was finding himself walking in large circles.

He hated this human body, he hated being in this human village, and at the moment, he hated everything!

He could not escape this human escence, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Rin returned to her hut, sitting on the bed with her knees up to her chest.

Sesshomaru's words had struck her, the way she never thought it would.

She merely wanted to keep him safe, to keep him well.

Right now, she wondered how far away he was. Had he left her? Would he ever talk to her again?

Rin buried her face into her knees, a tear disappearing within her darkness.

She couldn't help that she truly cared for him. It was the least she could do after the mess she had got them in.

Rin lost herself to sleep, sinking back into the sheets and welcoming the calm darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru unknowingly found himself back in the village, standing before Rin.

He couldn't stay mad at her, he _shouldn't._

She was too precious to him, and here, he threw her away, insulting her in a way he never would have dreamt.

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek, feeling of her smooth skin.

This was Rin. She was the last person he'd talk down to. Yet he did, his own angered words were thrown at her.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whispered, leaning down and gently brushed his lips against her forehead, and simply absorbing her sweet scent.

Rin stirred, but didn't awaken.

Sesshomaru stood again, his gaze lingering on her for a few more seconds, before he left her hut, leaving her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well. It seems people are finally coming around to give my story a try. Thank you for the reviews:**_

_**jj: Yes. ;,(**_

_**BadImpressions: Aww, thanks. I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**GirlFish: Sadly, no. I decided not to let them in for once. It sort of interferes with Sesshomaru and Rin's bonding... Sort of.**_

_**Anyways, this chapter is going to be super duper long! So, I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

Rin awoke the next morning to the sound of villagers moving about.

She was debating between staying right where she was, or go out there and face the world, with or without Sesshomaru.

Night had passed, there was no more sulking from Sesshomaru's harsh words.

Rin sat up, noticing a plate of fruit on the table a little away from her.

She was nearly finished eating when she heard commotion coming from outside.

Rin jumped up, exiting the safety of the hut.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked Shira who was nearest to her.

"A demon. A centipede demon. Something's set it off." Shira said worriedly.

People were returning to their huts, hiding in fear.

Did they know how to defend themselves from demons? Surely they'd encountered many in this desert.

A shadow cast over the entire village.

Rin looked up and all breath left.

This one... Was huge!

"Who here dares to come after one of my children?" The large creature called out.

Just one swipe from the creature and this village could be dust!

Rin drew her sword, it didn't stand a chance against the large centipede, but it was better than nothing.

"I did!" Rin shouted.

The centipede searched for the voice, finally looking down on her.

"_You? _You dare harm one of my children?" The centipede roared down on her.

"She was messing with the wrong person!" Rin said, not wasting another breath.

She sliced the thick skin of the demon, her strength barely able to cut into it.

"You're going to need more than a mere needle if you want to challenge me!" The centipede said.

The demon dove down to her, its many fangs focused entirely on Rin.

Just as the demon was merely inches from devouring her, a bright blue light exploded, throwing the giant centipede feet away into a tangled mess, while Rin was forced back as well.

She gasped as she tried to catch her breath, wondering where the attack had come from.

Then, a familiar form stood before her.

"S-sesshomaru?" Rin said with uncertainty. Hadn't he left her? Wasn't he still mad at her?

He knelt before her, taking her arm, and pulling her up, "Are you ok?"

Rin simply stared into his eyes in confusion.

He turned from her when the demon had recovered, letting out an angry roar.

"Get out of here, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin noticed the familiar blue hilt of the Tenseiga that Sesshomaru had withdrawn.

The demon slithered back up to them.

"Where did you get that sword?"" It asked, staring at it with caution.

The tenseiga glew blue again, and Sesshomaru released another blast of the tenseiga's growing power.

The centipede held its ground this time, and pushed against the attack, striking out at Sesshomaru.

Rather than dodging, Sesshomaru leapt at the giant demon, the tenseiga's blue glow never ceasing.

Sesshomaru sliced at the centipede's neck, this time, a large wound remaining from the blow.

Blood spurted from the wound, soon showering Sesshomaru with the crimson liquid.

This was it!  
His tenseiga pulsed violently one more time, before Sesshomaru, once again closed his distance and violently striking the centipede, its neck slicing clean off.

Sesshomaru stood back then, watching as the centipede stared down on him with clear shock and fear.

With a thundering thud, the giant centipede fell before him in two seperate pieces.

It was silent.

All Rin could see is Sesshomaru covered in the centipede's blood, his glare the same as though he were a demon.

Rin heard the villagers slowly emerging from their huts, slowly gathering around, gazing at the scene in utter suprise.

Sesshomaru turned to them, his sights only on Rin.

"How did he do that?" One would ask.

"He isn't human." Another whispered.

Rin turned to the villagers.

Shira appeared to the front of the villagers, staring at Rin, "W-what is he?"

Rin swallowed, trying to figure out how to put the words together. "He... He's human... Like us..."

"Don't Rin." Sesshomaru stopped her, standing next to her, "They've seen enough. They can believe what they want. Let's go." Sesshomaru said, turning around, listening for his demon.

Once he heard it, he walked off.

Rin didn't object, she simply glanced at the villagers before taking after Sesshomaru.

"Wait." Shira called.

Rin turned to them.

Shira sighed, "That centipede has been terrorizing our village since day one. The least we could do is offer you one more night to rest up. Sesshomaru, I know you haven't completely healed yet."

Sesshomaru remained still and quiet. He really wanted to get going, but what held him back was Rin. His over-powering tenseiga had done some damage to her.

"We leave tomorrow." Sesshomaru finally gave in.

Shira led Rin back to her hut, leaving Sesshomaru alone.

As of right now, he didn't want any interaction with these villagers, and simply retreated to the hut he was given.

Rin watched him, semi-suprised he agreed to stay.

"Come. Let's treat that arm." Shira came up to her.

Rin looked down at her left arm that seemed to have taken all the damage to Sesshomaru's sword.

It was cut in some places, bruised in others.

Rin and Shira headed to the hut she was given to sleep in.

Rin sat down as Shira moved about, looking for bandages and other utensils.

All Rin was thinking about was Sesshomaru. He had saved her from the demon, the tenseiga pulsing with power she didn't even know it possessed.

"What was that weapon that Sesshomaru used? I know it had to be other-worldly." Shira asked as she sat next to her, taking her wounded arm.

Rin glanced at her, wondering if she was trust-worthy after what she had seen.

"Is he truly a demon?" Shira asked.

Finally, Rin nodded.

"If he is... Why on earth do you follow him?" Shira asked.

Rin sighed, "Because I trust him."

"Why?" Shira asked in disbelief.

Rin shrugged, "He has saved my life more times than I can count."

"Do you... LIke him?" Shira asked.

Rin looked at her, "I care for him."

* * *

_"No, Sesshomaru, we cannot rest here." Rin's voice echoed through Sesshomaru's head._

_All he wanted, was sleep._

_"Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice continued, "No. You have to wake up!"_

_A warm hand rested against his cheek, "Wake up!"_

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, Rin's voice still echoing in the back of his head.

It was getting dark outside of the hut.

He felt his forehead wet with cold sweat.

He remembered being in the desert, he was losing consciousness, but he still heard Rin calling his name. Her beautiful face inches from his. Her hand gently caressing his cheek

For the first time ever, he had truly scared her, and he was too weak to return to himself and offer her comfort.

Then he remembered her voice coming again:

_"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru." Rin whispered brokenly._

_This time, Sesshomaru did all in his power to reply to that worried voice. "Rin."_

_"S-sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Rin asked._

_He had worried her bad enough, he forced his arm to work, reaching out to Rin, and pulling her close._

_She was crying. For him._

_"It's not your fault Rin."_

Sesshomaru sat up in realization.

Remembering how he had snapped at her for worrying about him.

it all left him breathless... And ashamed.

Rin meant everything in the world to him.

_What had he done?_

* * *

"Thank you Shira." Rin said after her arm was clean and bandaged in places of the scratch marks.

"Don't mention it." Shira smiled, "So. You're not lying? You and Sesshomaru did all of that? Killing other demons to protect you? He saved your life when you were young?"

"Yes." Rin nodded, "And I am grateful for every moment of it."

"You really are special Rin. I'll tell you that." Shira said.

Rin nodded before checking outside, seeing it was nearly dark.

She felt hesitant, but at the same time, she wanted to thank Sesshomaru.

After what he had told her, she was truly suprised he stayed.

"Where are you going" Shira asked.

"I need to see Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Shira nodded and walked with her out of the hut.

"I'm going to see if anything else has gotten hurt." Shira said.

They departed.

Rin was soon standing before Sesshomaru's hut, her stomach dropping with uncertainty. He had saved her, but woud he talk to her?

Taking a deep breath, she pulled up the flap of the hut, and stepped in.

Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

_Has he truly left me this time? _Rin thought.

She stepped out of the hut, glancing around, seeing if she could spot Sesshomaru.

Just as she began to fear for the worst, she caught sight of him.

He was standing outside the village, the same place she had found him before.

Rin was hesitant, last time she sought him out, he had turned on her, leaving her with nothing but sorrow and regret.

She pushed that aside, she wanted to see him, to thank him.

Rin approached him, soon standing by his side. Trying to figure out what was so fascinating out here.

Maybe it was his demon calling out to him.

"Sesshomaru, I want to thank you." Rin finally managed out.

He looked down at her, "Like I had a choice."

Rin felt a pang of guilt from her chest, but quickly ignored it, "You didn't have to."

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered in concern, _yes he did!_

Rin felt a warm hand intertwine with hers, squeezing it tight, forcing her attention on him.

"Yes I did, Rin." Sesshomaru said sincerely.

Rin stared into his... Beautiful brown eyes. _W-was he having another human moment where the next day he would have forgotten and set aside?_

"I am sorry, Rin." Sesshomaru said, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Rin felt all breath leave her. _Did she hear him right?_

His eyes focused back on hers, "I do not wish to push you away."

Rin felt her eyes water, this had to be a dream. He would never be open with her. He didn't mean this.

She stared into his eyes, watching confused as his face drew closer to hers.

Rin's breathing was shaky as she felt his lips brush against her cheek, causing many shocks to run through her body, sparking feelings she had never dreamt of having.

He pulled away slightly, their foreheads inches from one another.

Rin stared at him with slight fear and pure confusion.

She felt his hand leave hers, and slid up her bandaged and bruised arm.

His gaze left hers, down to her arm, taking in every and all mark that had been imprinted on it.

It pained him, knowing that he was the cause of this damage.

His tenseiga agreed to help protect Rin, but it brought harm to her as well.

"I-I'm fine." Rin said shakily, bringing his gaze back to her hers.

He slowly let her arm return to her side, before taking a few steps back. "Walk with me."

He guided her back towards the village, and stopped before the hut she slept in, "Get some rest Rin. We leave tomorrow." He said.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered, "You _are _ok, right? Are you truly healed?"

Sesshomaru admired her concern for him, unlike before, fascinated by her caring self.

He nodded, "Yes. I promise you. I am ok."

Rin looked in his eyes, slowly nodding.

Sesshomaru gently ran a hand down her cheek, filling her with assurance. "Get some sleep, Rin. I'm not going anywhere."

Rin felt that electrical shock again, but shook it off, pulling away, and disappearing within the hut before she could endure any more of his touches.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you are enjoying this.**_

_**jj: Yep. It is developing. Just as you said.**_

_**rinyuki2014: Updating now.**_

_**PrincessNevermore: Thanks. And the worst is yet to come!**_

_**GirlFish: Sadly, no. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy this story and possibly fall for the SessXRin couples.**_

_**And, that's it!**_

_**Um. This chapter may be short, and a little boring, but it was the only way I could get the plot going again. Next chapter will be better and more... Steamy... Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Here. Some water, and a few herbs that will help you keep your strength up." Shira said, handing Rin the two small containers.

Shira and the rest of the villagers stood at the edge of the village, all waiting to see Sesshomaru and Rin off.

"Thank you." Rin said.

"No problem. You have saved this village. We are truly free now. And now so may you." Shira said, then glancing at Sesshomaru. "I wish you luck on your journey."

Rin nodded, and turned to approach Sesshomaru, and Jaken, who had made a sharp habit to avoid the village all together.

With goodbyes, they were off again.

"Can you still hear your demon, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked after they were once again surrounded by flat land.

"The soul sapper dwells somewhere in the mountains." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked around, not seeing anything but flat... Then, in the far away distance, she saw a tiny arch in the ground.

The walk was quiet again, neither saying a word, or seeming to remember the occurence of last night.

The desert didn't seem as hot as it was before.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin, seeing her arm had already healed a lot already. It relieved him.

However, he remembered clearly what happened last night, and he wasn't pushing it away anymore. He cared for her, human or demon, he cared for her. He always did.

Time flew by for Rin, she was so distracted in her own thoughts, that she didn't realize their surroundings was being changed to trees and grass, changing the temperature drastically.

Soon, she felt raindrops wetting her hair, which brought Rin to reality.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A little." Rin said, feeling slightly shaky, hearing his voice after a long period of silence.

"There is a river ahead. Do what you want." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you want anything?" Rin asked.

"I am going to rest." Sesshomaru said.

Rin watched him walk away to find a suitable place to rest.

Jaken pulled her away after he shook himself from the rain.

"Are you ok, Jaken? Rin asked.

"Yeah. I could use something to eat." He said.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Rin said and went to find the river.

The rain never seemed to get worst, just a constant drizzle.

At a time like this, Sesshomaru's mokomoko would keep him dry, the thick bundle of fur.

Now, it wasn't too easy to ignore the rain.

Sesshomaru finally found a cave after deciding not to sleep in this annoying rain.

He approached it with caution, knowing many caves they had endured was occupied. Sesshomaru would usually chase the intruder off or kill it. However, in his human form, he could do nothing.

When he finished inspecting the cave, sensing no danger, he then debated whether he should stay or find Rin and make sure she didn't get lost.

It only seemed to darken from outside, more storm clouds plowing in.

Sesshomaru left the cave, in search of Rin. The darker the clouds became, the more intense the storm would became.

Rin could not find any fish.

They had gone away to wait out the storm.

She turned from the river, going in search of berries. There was plenty of those in a forest.

She finally found a patch of berries, and bent down to collect some.

Just as her hands were nearly full, she heard a snap from behind her, too heavy to be Jaken.

Rin spun around, nearly ready to draw her sword.

She relaxed immediately when she noticed it was just Sesshomaru.

"I thought you were resting." Rin breathed out.

"I found a cave. Come. The storm is only going to get worst." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded before grabbing a few more berries and followed Sesshomaru.

She looked up at him, rain had soaked his hair and clothes. Rain showering down his smooth, long black hair. She found it... Beautiful.

Rin had to tear her gaze away when they came near the cave.

It was dark and cool.

When Rin was deep enough in the cave, she sat down, laying out the wet fruits.

Jaken came in, once again shaking the rain off of his body.

Rin picked up a berry, putting it in her mouth, checking to make sure they were safe.

"It's good. You want some?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, who sat a little ways away from her.

He shook his head.

Rin then offered some to Jaken who gladly took some.

After they ate, they sat in the dark silence, except for the rain that now poured from the outside, dripping off the cave like a waterfall.

The theme sounded peaceful, making Rin begin to dose off.

She'd catch herself and try to stay awake. They were taking a break, not sleeping.

"Go to sleep Rin. We'll head out later after the rain has stopped." Sesshomaru urged her to sleep.

Rin nodded, lying down on the cold, hard groud, but was too tired to care.

Sesshomaru watched the rain patter outside. They weren't too far from the mountains, it would be getting cold, and fast. He heard and felt his demon stronger the closer they came.

He glanced at Rin. She had done a lot to get them here. She'd saved his life, _twice. _

_When the large centipede had invaded the village, Sesshomaru grew worried when Rin bravely attempted to face it._

_He knew she didn't stand a chance, neither did he, but he sure as hell would die trying!_

_Then, his tenseiga pulsed against its sheath. It had suprised Sesshomaru, he thought since he was human, the tenseiga would be useless, but as his worry grew for Rin, the sword activated._

_It said for him to use it, and protect Rin._

_The centipede was inches from devouring Rin whole, when Sesshomaru acted on instinct, he unsheathed the tenseiga, and it pulsed, turning blue, and sent a large orb of power, right towards the centipede._

_It worked._

_The centipede was sent flying back in a tangled mess._

_Although what caught Sesshomaru's attention was Rin flying back as well from the massive attack._

_He went to her side, helping her up. She looked at him with confusion, which he understood. He could almost feel her hurt, physically and mentally._

_His tenseiga had fought until the very end, until he knew the threat was destroyed._

Sesshomaru returned to reality, his gaze on Rin, watching as she slept.

With her, it almost made him forget he was human. With her, he was whole.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Ok. Here is the chapter that gets the show going.**_

_**jj: Yes, me too. And here he realizes something else.**_

_**GirlFish: *Sigh*. Yes, but him being human is kind of like InuYasha's position. InuYasha hates being a half-breed, and he tries anything he can to prove that he is as strong as a full-demon. While here, Sesshomaru is turned human, and he is going through that same conflict. We all know Sesshomaru doesn't care for humans(Except Rin) as well as **__being __**one. Yes he knows about the past. This has taken place after Naraku's death, therefore, all episodes have been over. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story, and I hope it answers your questions. :)**_

_**Ok. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: **_

Rin awoke, her vision hazy.

She felt like she had slept for a long time.

She sat up, noticing Sesshomaru across from her, in her similar position, his head tilted slightly, appearing asleep.

Rin looked outside of the cave, noticing the early morning sun illuminating the grassy land.

When she got out of the cave, she glanced around the beautiful morning view. The grass and leaves wet with remaining rain drops, illuminated by the sun.

Rin found the view astounding, never seeing anything so... Extraordinary.

With a sigh, Rin returned to the cave, grabbing the container of water, then heading off to the river.

When she filled the container of water, she glanced down at her arm.

She carefully removed the bandage, seeing small scars sprinkled on her arm. She sat next to the river, letting her feet soak in the water, then leaning down, cupping her hand, scooping up some water, then gently runing it down her left arm.

It didn't hurt, in fact, it felt refreshing.

As she kept sprinkling water on her wounds, she noticed dirt being removed that had stuck.

When she felt satisfied with her clean wound, she gently ran her right arm kimono down her arm, drying it.

It was then she noticed Sesshomaru behind her.

He stared at her in silence, observing her wounded arm.

Rin smiled lightly, standing and stepping out of the river, "Hi."

He was silent, eyes still focused on her arm.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru." Rin said, letting her left sleeve slide back over the wound.

He stared at her with disbelief, but nodded anyway, "Let's go. My demon isn't too far from here."

Rin nodded and followed after him.

She began to see the mountain growing closer and closer.

The closer they came, the colder it got.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin started.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"When we find... The soul sapper, how are we going to get your demon back?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru was not sure about that question himself, but did not admit it.

"The tenseiga has proved its power to me." Sesshomaru said, "Besides, my demon is my other half, we are like magnets. It might detatch from the soul sapper when we get close enough."

Rin thought it over, she hadn't heard of a soul sapper since the night she met one. Sesshomaru knew some about them, but not enough to know what they were capable of.

What if it was stronger than the centipede? What if it wanted some trade for Sesshomaru's soul?

Rin did not care, she would stand and fight next to him until the day she died. She was a fighter now, and Sesshomaru would learn to accept that.

Soon, Rin was beginning to see tiny little snow flakes. A gust of wind blew through her, making her shiver.

Sesshomaru was stopping multiple times, trying to pick up his demon's call.

Now that they were close, Sesshomaru thought it'd be easier to spot out his demon, but as of right now, he couldn't hear anything. Cold wind and wild snowflakes were attacking his face and body. Usually, this never bothered him, but the reminder of being human always stuck with him.

They pushed on in the roaring storm, telling them to go back.

Rin was nearly blind by the snowflakes that shot into her eyes, and barely had time to grab onto Jaken before he blew away like a bird in a hurricane.

They pushed on for hours.

They reached the top of the mountain, snow burrying them by their knees, and yet the storm kept going.

Sesshomaru's hair was covered in snow, the cold wind making it attach to him like an icicle.

He looked back, seeing that Rin was in a similar position, barely able to walk anymore, her body trembling violently.

Sesshomaru looked back in front of him, silently trying to call to his demon. If he could just find it, he'd be able to be strong enough to get them both out of this mess.

"Sesshomaru! We... Have to stop! It's a blizzard. We don't stand a chance!" Rin shouted through the wind, her body numb, feeling like an ice statue.

Sesshomaru turned back to her, her eyes were almost frozen shut, snow flakes covering them.

Sesshomaru searched urgently through the large white land.

The snow was falling so fast he coud not see inches away.

He could not spot a cave anywhere.

Sesshomaru pushed ahead, his body numb, and he knew they had to find shelter before they could move no longer.

There was nothing. Just white. He searched for almost an hour before checking back on Rin, not hearing her voice in that hour.

She wasn't there.

Sesshomaru worriedly retraced the tunnel tracks they had made.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called.

No answer but the howling wind.

Sesshomaru cursed, his body was slowly beginning to shut down on him... Again.

He was _not _going to do this to her again!

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called.

His panic rose, the tracks were quickly disappearing.

Suddenly, somethng cold snatched his arm, pulling him down into the snow.

When he landed on the cold surface, he quickly turned to fight against the thing that gripped him.

His attack was cut short when he realized who it was.

Rin, she had so much snow in her hair that he couldn't see any black speck of hair. Her eyes were slowly opening against the snowflakes against her eyes, the snowy powder falling off, and finally, the solid ice-feeling hand on his wrist.

He noticed they were in some sort of... Hole.

It was small, and made entirely of snow.

"Did you make this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Y-y... es." She shook out.

Jaken lay a little away from them, curled into a very small ball.

Right now, that didn't matter, right now, he could tell Rin was merely seconds away from freezing to death, which pumped his body full of adrenaline.

"A-are... Y-you... K?" Rin managed out.

He nodded before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her super close to his body. His wasn't any warmer than hers, but he wasstill going to give her any body heat that he provided.

Rin felt numb, and suprised when Sesshomaru pulled her close, nearly crushing her against him. But all of her body had frozen, restricting her from any response.

Her hands were numb, but also sore.

It took her nearly an hour to make this shelter. She had dug with bare hands which only added pain to her hands, trying to dig a small cave.

The falling snow repeatedly recovered her digging, until finally she made a small entrance, then dug in, forming a small little den for her, Jaken and Sesshomaru.

When she had finished it, she could find no signs of Sesshomaru, and she was too numb and blind to even look.

It was when he called her name that she forced her body to move.

Rin had no idea when she fell asleep, but she was waking up to darkness, and mild warmth.

She could open her eyes now, she could feel her body, but she also felt another body that she was tightly pressed against.

"You'll be ok, Rin." Sesshomaru's voice whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened in realization, Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped tightly against her waist, and she was curled against his chest.

"S-sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Shh." He soothed, running a hand up and down her back, sending a familiar shock through her body, that shock bringing warmth.

Rin forced her head up, staring up into Sesshomaru's eyes, "You... Found me."

"Nice shelter you've built here." He sighed, his breath coming out in a white cloud into the dark.

Rin smiled lightly, resting her head back against his chest. Yes, this was wrong, but right now, she didn't care.

Sesshomaru took another deep breath, "I thought I lost you."

Rin's eyes lowered in guilt, she had saved them, but she had worried him all the same. "I'm sorry."

"No Rin." Sesshomaru said, "_I_ lost track of you."

Rin pulled away, glancing at him, "But I..."

A hand rested on her cheek, warm and cold at the same time, making her gasp against it. "All this time. I've been pushing you away." He sighed.

Rin was rendered speechless, her body suddenly numb again.

"I've been so set on finding my demon, I was ignoring my true feelings for you." He sighed.

Rin lightly shook her head, "It's ok, Sesshomaru. I understand."

Although she really didn't. Ever since he was turned human, he was uncontrollably revealing such emotion.

It was messing with him, telling her words she knew he didn't mean. Like what he was telling her right now.

She felt one of his arms snake back around her waist, pulling her out of her reverie.

When she looked at him again, she felt nervous at the way he was looking at her.

"S-sesshomaru..." Rin whispered out.

His face was nearing hers, making her want to struggle out of his embrace.

But his gaze kept her still.

Rin's breath was beginning to leave her, making her feel all the more nervous.

His gaze left hers, flicking downwards to its destination.

Rin soon felt Sesshomaru's, suprisingly warm, lips against hers.

It was gently, and she could barely feel them.

He pulled away slightly, before pressing his lips against hers again, this time more forceful. Making her lips move against his.

Rin was still.

_This wasn't him. This wasn't him. This wasn't..._

Although no matter how many times she told herself, she found herself kissing him back. Her hand went into his shiny black hair, holding him close before she melted into nothing.

This only encouraged him, his hand went into her hair, finding the roots and having a good grip, kissing her deeper.

Rin uncontrollably released a moan, little by little giving into him. Her body was filling with so much heat, she felt as though she were going to explode!

It was when Sesshomaru's hand around her waist found an opening of her kimono, laying his cold hand against her warm skin, making her shiver. It also sparked reality within her.

"N-no..." Rin mumbled against his lips, "S-sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru's lips left hers, only to start a trail down to her neck.

Rin let out another unwanted moan when his lips reached a part of her neck that gave a sensation she never felt before.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whimpered shakily.

A moan was her only reply.

"No. W-we can't." Rin said with all the strength she could muster. "Sesshomaru... Please... Stop."

Finally, his kisses stopped, and he slowly pulled away from her.

She pulled away, but stopped short from his arm back around her.

Sesshomaru's eyes met hers, his gaze making her lose her breath again. They were dark, with fully dilated black orbs within them.

"W-we need to get some sleep. I know whe're close to your demon. We should rest, because I'm pretty sure this soul sapper isn't giving up without a fight." Rin explained, watching as Sesshomaru's attention slowy returned to the task on hand.

However, he did not release her as she thought he would. He pulled her close to him again, her face buried into his chest, making her feel reluctantly comfortable.

The cold surroundings were returning to her, and it just made her tired again, finding herself falling asleep again in his warm embrace.

_'Why does he do this? Making her feel this way, if when he became demon again, those emotions would be locked away again?'_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Ok. Here is the next chapter, it's about to get dark.**_

_**jj: Yes. Rin's only weakness in this story. Falling in love. Which is usually Sesshomaru's problem, but it always turns to making him even more protective.**_

_**GirlFish: Safe? Yes. But one conflict is about to stand in the way. :)**_

_**BadImpressions: Um. Yes. :). Because, While learning to write rated M fics, I want to make my lemons meaningful. Where both of them want it. It's just... I believe lemons aren't just one night stand, that is what it could have become in the last chapter if it were to be lemon. Listen to Rin's thoughts, it's another reason why it can't happen... Yet.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

Rin dug through the snow that had fallen around their small den. She took a deep breath when she found the surface, gazing around her.

It had stopped snowing.

Their whole surroundings one large white sheet.

The sun shone from above, but barely had enough warmth against the cold wind.

Rin sighed as she climbed to the surface of the snow, careful not to stand on the den.

Sesshomaru came next, followed by Jaken.

As they all stood, the snow was up to their knees.

Sesshomaru was close to telling Rin to stay in the den she had made, but thought against it. He knew she wouldn't leave him out on his own.

Now that it was clear, and no wind to interfere with his hearing, he listened once again for his demon.

He heard it, extremely close to them. He took the direction it was coming from, leading them through the deep snow.

The snow didn't take long to get them cold again.

Finally, they reached a peak.

His demon was here.

When he finally reached the peak, they were greeted by an all too familiar figure.

Rin came to his side breathing heavily, but when she saw the figure ahead, all breath stopped.

"Hmm. You really must be desperate for this kind of power." The smooth voice smirked.

Rin could not believe her eyes, the soul sapper had taken shape. She was now standing before Sesshomaru! The Sesshomaru she had known and grown up with.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have just stepped aside and let me take what I wanted." Sesshomaru's voice said, staring directly towards Rin.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't there at all." Sesshomaru shot back beside Rin.

"Hmm. Do you know why I was there?" The soul sapper asked, before smirking, "You're not the only one who thinks Rin has a delicate soul."

"Rin? Do you ever wonder why Sesshomaru saved your life?" The soul sapper asked, "He felt sorry for you. But did you know, he always thought that was a mistake."

"Don't listen to him, Rin!" Sesshomaru snapped. _Why was his demon doing this!_

"All those years. He wondered why the hell you foowed him? And he thought, _well. If she does that. I'm not bringing her back a second time.'_" The soul sapper said.

"Damn you, return to me!" Sesshomaru snapped, trying to find his demon that this soul sapper was controlling.

Rin was simply hypnotized into the soul sapper's words, that sounded so much like Sesshomaru. So much that she could barely hear the true Sesshomaru next to her, calling to her.

"But then he fell in love with you." The soul sapper continued, smirk entirely on Rin. "He just can't tell you. He _has _to hold it in. But I know. He and I have exchanged interesting thoughts."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru growled out, his hand tightening on the tenseiga.

Finally, the soul sapper broke the gaze, only to focus on him.

"Do you _really _want to do that Sesshomaru?" His other half asked. "Do you _really _want to destroy your only chance of becoming full demon once again?"

Sesshomaru paused, reluctantly agreeing with his other half.

"Of course. If you hand over my first victim I truly wanted. I _might _be able to make a trade." The soul sapper said.

"I. Would. _Never!" _Sesshomaru shot back.

The soul sapper shrugged before returning the stare on Rin, "Very well. I will do what you cannot."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, growing wary. He could not get in contact with his demon at all.

"You know. The thing about being a soul sapper..." Sesshomaru's voice said, "We take souls without mercy. Sesshomaru has spared you all these years. Now. I am going to take you. And by Sesshomaru's own hands!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, slowly understanding its meaning.

"Or paws." The soul sapper said, eyes phasing red, and a familiar aura taking over its form.

Rin stared in terror at the Sesshomaru she had known all her life, now stood before her in its giant dog form, staring back at her, its red eyes showing absolutely no mercy.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviewing! Keep it up!**_

_**jj: RIght? Let's find out.**_

_**NekoxUsa: Hey thanks! Thank you for giving this story a try. You usually follow me on all my SessXRin fics, so, glad that you like this so far.**_

_**GirlFish: Yup!**_

_**Now for the action!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

"Rin. Get out of here." Sesshomaru said gravely, urging her back.

The dog demon that stood before them examined its prey, glancing at Rin, before letting out a loud, ferocious snarl.

"Get out of here now!" Sesshomaru shouted before running at his demon self.

Rin would have run, but couldn't bare leaving him alone to face that large demon.

The large dog demon dove down towards Sesshomaru, soon having him in between its jaws.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed.

The dog tossed the limp body away, sending him crashing into the snow.

Rin watched with horror, watching blood staining the white snow... Sesshomaru's blood.

She spun her head back towards the dog demon, its muzzle lifting as if it were smirking at her.

Rin drew her sword, "S-sesshomaru... I-I don't want to hurt you."

The dog's muzzle drew up in a loud snarl, a snarl that said, _'Do your worst!'_

Rin barely had time to jump out of the way as the dog snapped, it's large teeth ready to end her.

Rin defensively set her sword in front of her.

She tried to strike him, but he just kept dodging.

Rin spared a glance at Sesshomaru, who was trying to push himself up, desperately trying to get to her.

Suddenly, her sword was swiped out of her hands, sending her flying away from it, then drowning into the deep snow.

Rin tried to get up, but she soon found herself staring up at two large red eyes. "S-sesshomaru. T-this isn't you..."

The muzzle drew up again into a fierce snarl.

"P-please..." Rin felt tears forming.

The dog demon then moved at inhuman speed, Rin only seeing large teeth inches from her.

She closed her eyes, burying her face into the the cold snow, waiting for the ending pain.

Many minutes went by, and she didn't feel anything.

Just a constant warm puff of air against her body.

Rin slightly opened her eyes, slowly peeking at the dog demon.

He was still. His nose inches from her body, fangs just lingering near her throat.

"S-sesshomaru?" Rin whimpered against the still dog demon.

She stared into its unmoving red eyes.

_What was it waiting for._

Then, she began to see light blue orbs form from within those red eyes.

_W-what._

The dog blinked, and his eyes were red again, then the blue orbs reappeared again.

Suddenly, the dog jerked away from her, whimpering and shaking its head rapidly.

Rin shakily sat up.

The dog was acting as if it were in pain.

Then, it glew.

The whole form glew brightly, then raising in the air, soaring over to Sesshomaru, then illuminating him too.

Rin stood. _'What's happening?'_

The glowing orb grew and then dimmed, the dog demon now crouched down.

"I-impossible." A female voice sounded.

Rin turned to the voice, noticing the soul sapper standing next to her, where the dog once was.

Sesshomaru lifted his large furry head, letting out a fierce snarl, loud enough for Rin to cover her ears.

"How did he..." The soul sapper continued speechless.

The dog demon lunged.

"No!" The soul sapper tried to summon a glowing power, but the large dog reached her first, sending her plowing to the ground.

Rin watched as the large dog dug into the soul sapper, blood spurting and pouring everywhere.

When there was nothing left, the dog demon lifted its head, looking at Rin.

She stared back at him with horror, his snow white muzzle was stained red, and more places around his face.

The dog glew once more, this time, it shrunk, before then revealing Sesshomaru's human form.

He was back. His silver hair, magenta streaks and moon, and his piercing golden eyes.

Although, Rin paid no heed to it.

Sesshomaru slowly breathed a breath of relief.

He had done it. _They _had done it.

He looked over at Rin, not seeming to have moved.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Rin didn't reply.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at her closer.

He reached out to her, but she flinched.

Sesshomaru pulled away. _Was she... __**Afraid **__of him?!_

This, he never wished in all of his years, Rin was the _last _person he would scare.

But he remembered, he remembered watching his own demon preparing to kill Rin.

He cursed the soul sapper and his demon all the same!

"Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, "I-I'm not going to hurt you."

Rin's eyes lowered on him, nodding lightly.

It was then he noticed her trembling, not only from fear...

_'She's freezing!' _Sesshomaru thought before closing his distance on her, gently picking her up.

She didn't fight him, she lay nestled into his arms as he trudded through the snow, sensing out a forest.

As he walked, he couldn't help having a tinge of guilt and regret for how Rin's actions were now. He did not forget a moment of their journey. How she protected him. Stood by his side when no one would.

The soul sapper's words were dancing around his head, what she had told Rin, in _his f_orm! Not all of it was a lie.

He did not understand why she followed him. He did truly feel sorry for her. And... He did love her.

He reached the forest after an hour.

He found a suitabe place to stay. he kneeled down, gently sitting Rin down against one of the trees.

With a sigh, he undid his boa, nesting it around her, which she did gladly take.

He then headed off into the woods, finding suitable wood.

He had seen her do this multiple times.

When he had returned, Rin hadn't moved.

Once he had the fire going, he sat next to her, of course, giving her room.

He simply watched her stare into the embers, it was as if she were frozen.

But he knew she wasn't, he could smell her fear severely strong though.

Again, he cursed himself, he'd be lucky if she even spoke to him again.

She needed time.

After a while, he saw her beginning to dose off, curling into the large fluff, and lost herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**jj: Yes. You are right.**_

_**GirlFish: Yes. And whether he liked it or not, we will find out.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_

_'S-Sesshomaru... T-this isn't you..." Rin whimpered, "P-please..."_

_"Rin... I-I'm not going to hurt you." Sesshomaru's shaky voice sounded._

* * *

Rin gasped as her eyes snapped open.

She was wrapped in a large fluff, warm and safe.

A fire sat a little away.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked softly beside her.

Rin glanced at him, he looked... Demon again. _Had they done it?_

Sesshomaru moved closer to her after no reply.

"Rin?" He whispered, a hand gently caressed her cheek.

"I-I'm fine." Rin said shakily.

"Are you cold?" He asked, catching her shiver.

She lightly shook her head.

Rin stared into his eyes, trying to remember the last time she had seen him like this.

Sounds of growls and visions of a large white dog blocked her memory.

"Rin." Sesshomaru shook her from her thoughts, "I will never hurt you."

Rin remained quiet, why did she feel so... Scared? Confused?

Sesshomaru could not stand the silence, he missed her voice, he hated how she was looking at him with fear. He leaned down and carefully pressed his lips to hers. If he didn't get a reply this way, he didn't know what else to do.

He kissed her, and for a long time, it was one sided.

Sesshomaru was just about to give it up, before then, Rin whimpered against his lips and kissed him back.

Sesshomaru groaned thankfully, and kissed her deeper.

Rin was leaned back into the boa. Her thoughts flew freely, everything flying through her, Sesshomaru got his demon back.

..._'Sesshomaru got his demon back!' _Rin realized.

She struggled against him until he pulled away.

She stared up at him, taking in his all too familiar features.

"You're ok." Sesshomaru breathed.

Rin looked up at him confused, yes she was ok.

She sat up, looking him over, "Sesshomaru."

He let out a breath of relief, relieved to hear her voice, "Rin."

Rin sat there, remembering what had happened.

Sesshomaru's demon had gone after her, but had stopped short and went to Sesshomaru. Then he killed the soul sapper, the next thing she knows, Sesshomaru's kissing her.

Rin looked up at him, _"Did he? Of course not. He'd only kissed me when he was human."_

_Then why did she feel so breathless?_

"Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered, "You're... Demon now."

Why was she wrapped aroundhis boa?

She gasped as she tried to get out of it.

"It's ok Rin." Sesshomaru said.

She looked at him, "What..."

"Rin. I'm demon now, that does not change my feelings for you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stared at him, "You're..."

"You think that because I am demon, that I have no memory of me being human?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin blushed at the thought.

That night at the village, after he saved her from the centipede.

The night of the blizzard, where Sesshomaru kissed her.

Rin shook herself out of it, "Y-yes... But I k-know you don't feel the same Sesshomaru, I understand."

Sesshomaru leaned into her, "Rin. I know you care for me. As I do you."

"Yes but... What?" Rin asked.

"Rin... You nearly died today." He said brokenly, "I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have brought you back."

Rin saw the pain in his eyes, which tossed her jumbled thoughts out.

"I never thought you near death, would force the words of how much I truly love you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin felt an uncontrollable cry leave her lips, "Sesshomaru."

She had never thought such words could be said to her, but they did.

"I love you too." Rin whimpered.

Sesshomaru pulled her close.

He had not forgotten his promise from when he was human.

He truly did care for her.

If anything, this _curse _had strengthened his bond to her.

Rin's lips hesitantly pressed against his.

He kissed her back, quickly deepening it.

He held her, a feeling he had held in for years. And now, he wasn't holding back. Rin was _his!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey. Sorry for the wait.**_

_**This chapter will be a little short, but next chapter is going to be one big lemon. So... **_

_**jj: Yes. **_

_**BadImpression: Yes sadly, the story is going to end. But not for... About 2 or maybe 3 chapters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: **_

Rin had tried so hard to restrain her growing feelings for Sesshomaru. But as he kissed her, it was a kiss saying that it was ok. He loved her.

Sesshomaru lay next to her, kissing her gently, a hand against her cheek, his claws brushing the skin.

As Rin kissed him back, it took her a while to assure herself that this was real.

Slowly, she hesitantly rested her hand aganst his silky silver hair.

He sighed against her, finally having her responding.

Rin never thought that she'd be able to touch Sesshomaru this way, it felt strange but at the same time, relieving.

His warm tongue interrupted all thoughts, as it demanded for entrance.

Rin submitted to him to him, letting his tongue investigate the depths of her mouth. It didn't eel weird, in act, it felt almost arousing.

Their breathing began to become labored as Sesshomaru continued to taste and kiss her. Her moans were driving him crazy!

Rin felt his body slowly covering hers, pinning himself against her as their kisses deepened. His kisses were slowly turning into mild nips. It suprised her how it became more and more... Intimate.

It was when he started growling, that their bodies unexpectedly separated.

Sesshomaru had sat up, and Rin nearly followed after him, wondering why he had stopped.

But when she saw his eyes...

They were light red with blue pupils trying to take over. It made her heart flutter and she wasn't sure i it was fear or fascination.

Sesshomaru saw here expression, and pulled away more, turning from her, not wishing for her to fear him again. "I am sorry."

Rin remained in her spot, laid against the the giant boa, body tense.

"My... Demon has not yet calmed down." Sesshomaru said, before looking at her again, eyes once again golden, "I will not hurt you Rin."

Despite her fear, she suddenly missed him close to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken came up, "I have found food, just as you said."

"Thank you Jaken." Sesshomaru said, picking up the berries and turning to Rin, "Here. Eat."

Rin took some of the berries, staring into his golden eyes.

Nigh came once again, and Sesshomaru had brought the little fire back to lie. He glanced over at Rin, who sat next to him in silence. She had that expression as if deep in thought. Like she was before he kissed her out of it.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin finally whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Am I... Am I a... Burden? On you?" Rin asked, staring into his eyes with wonder.

Sesshomaru felt a tightening in his chest, "Of course not Rin."

Rin figured that would be his answer, but she knew somwhere in there, in the depths of his heart, he felt that.

Why would the soul sapper tell her otherwise?

_'Do you ever wonder why he saved your life? He felt sorry for you. But did you know, he always thought it was a mistake?'_

"Rin. That soul sapper was _not _me. She controlled it. You must know, when I revived you with the tenseiga, I never cared for anyone as much as I did care for you." Sesshomaru said.

She looked up at him, "And I am grateful. I just wish there was more I could do. I learned to fight, but I didn't stand a chance against that adult centipede, or even you..."

Rin was stopped by his lips, moving slow and careful against hers.

He pulled away slightly, their faces merely inches from one another. "I will never make you go through that again, Rin. I swear you that."

She had no _idea _how much he was tearing himsel apart repeatedly, trying to get the vision of his demon just inches from devouring her, out of his head.

Rin let in a strained gasp, "Sesshomaru. I'm sorry. I got us in this mess in the first place. I turned you human, I stood in your way..."

"And I nearly _killed _you Rin." Sesshomaru hissed out, putting his hands on either sides of her cheeks, forcing her direct eye contact, "Nothing can be worst than that."

He kissed her again, for everything she was worth. He had a special connection to her that he had locked away deep from within.

Now, he unlocked it. He would no longer shut her out. He would no longer push her away.

Tonight, he was going to give her everything he could oer. He would claim her at last. She would be his eternal mate.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the wait. I've been working on this chapter for a while...**_

_**jj: Yes. I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**BadImpressions: Right. Sadly. Enjoy!**_

_**PrincessNevermore: Yessss... Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Lemon... Yeah.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: **_

Rin gasped out when her back met the soft boa once again, only to have Sesshomaru following her, his lips never leaving hers. It was leaving her breathless.

Her hand pulled against his hair, wanting to feel him closer.

She heard and felt a growl coming from deep within his throat, causing her to shiver, but not in fear.

He found an entrance into her kimono, his hand once again resting against her back, pulling her flush against him.

Rin remembered this touch, but accepted it.

His lips left hers, trailing down to her neck, allowing her air, but his warm lips were preventing any possible air.

She moaned when his lips had once again found the spot on her neck that sent a wave of growing pleasure coursing through her.

Then, she felt her kimono lowering from around her neck, then being followed by his lips, kissing her collarbone, shoulder, and the top of her chest that was revealed for him.

Rin's body was reacting with such pleasure she had never felt before.

Sesshomaru's body was burning with heat. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. The beast wanted out! It wanted to shred her clothes, claim her, and mark her. Sesshomaru wasn't allowing it though. He swore to give Rin everything he could offer, and the mating wasn't _all _he could offer.

He could tell she was still holding back, still hesitating, but he was going to claim a_ll _of her body, until she would _beg _for it. Then, he would mate her.

The lower he got to her chest, the more she started to squirm beneath him.

As her kimono began disappearing bit by bit, she began to fill with uneasiness.

Her body had never been touched like this, and she was, almost instinctively, trying to protect her bare body.

Sesshomaru's hands trapped hers in a tight grasp before she could even move them. His golden eyes were now burning into hers. He saw the uneasy expression she gave him. He lowered his lips until they were lingering right above hers, "Trust me, Rin."

He kissed her reassuringly, easing his grip on her hands when she quit struggling.

He didn't want his future mate afraid of his touches, he wanted her _begging _for them! He resumed his trail down her neck, resuming down to her chest, soon reaching a small peak in the flat surface.

He heard her breath hitching the closer he came.

Rin waited nervously as Sesshomaru uncovered more and more of her.

When he had found her breasts, rather than pulling away, she welcomed it, releasing a moan louder than she intent to.

"S-sesshomaru!" She managed out, uncontrollably pressing herself closer to his lips.

His fangs gently played with the delicious rounded skin, feeling extremely prideful that she was enjoying his touches.

Yet she had so much more in store.

Rin nearly whined with the loss of his lips on her freshly marked breasts, continueing down to her stomach.

This was where a large ball of pleasure was building more and more, sending shocks sparking down lower, between her legs.

She gasped when she felt Sesshomaru gently running a hand down one of her legs, another feeling of instinctive reflexes shot through her, her legs again trying to hide herself again.

Sesshomaru had a good grip on her thigh nonetheless, but still paid attention to her hesitation. "Relax. Rin."

Rin tried to do as he said, but as he drew closer to the warm pleasure feeling between her legs, she couldn't help but stare, oblivious to what was to come.

She was all revealed to him now, her kimono was set aside, and she couldn't seem to get over the uneasiness of being completely visible by the hungry-looking dog demon above her.

Sesshomaru felt her uneasiness like a shock wave of instinctual protection mode.

She was scared over _nothing!_

He lowered down to her, almost wanting to growl at the scent of her sweet nectar.

He leaned in, taking a small sample, his tongue barely touching, and there... She fell apart. Just one small taste had her body bending in ways he'd never seen before.

Rin was so overcome by that one touch, she almost saw stars for a split second. She thought she would have pulled away, like her instincts had told her, but... She moaned.

"Feel good?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice deep and barely human.

Rin simply nodded, too breathless to talk.

"I need to hear you, Rin." He said, looking up at her.

"Ah... S-sesshomaru! P-please!" Rin nearly cried out, desperately searching for more of that... Intense pleasure.

Satisfied, he returned to her delicious escence she had created. This time, he took a clean swipe of her aroused wetness, and he continued to collect every bit that was produced.

Rin had her head back against the boa, his touches giving her a feeling as though she were to explode! W-what was going on?!

Not long after he had started, she found that pleasure from below break free, sending her into a spasm and shaky relief.

Sesshomaru was not suprised at how soon she had let go on him, she had held these feelings in for so long, and now had the chance to let it all flow freely.

He lifted back up and over her, eyes watching her glazed brown ones.

Rin was breathing in rough gasps, trying to bring herself back to reality.

When she did, she stared into Sesshomaru's adored eyes, full of fascination.

"What was that?" Rin gasped.

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek, "Pleasure. Rin. Please."

Rin stared at him, how was he doing this? Making her feel this good? How was she to repay that sensation?

"And it has just begun." Sesshomaru said, his lips inches from hers.

His lips claimed hers once again.

Rin found a different taste of his lips this time, but it was ok.

She began to wonder what else was coming, what he had meant by _it just begun?_

Sesshomaru's fully clothed body covered hers, his hips were matched with hers, a certain friction between them had Rin feeling aroused all over again.

Rin allowed him more room between her legs as she kissed him.

Sesshomaru was on the verge of losing control, Rin was simply submitting herself to him, but he still had to make sure she would understand the consequences of becoming his mate.

He forced his lips from hers, only to linger down towards the side of her neck.

"Rin. You must understand..." Sesshomaru growled lowly, "If I take you. I will _not _be sharing you with any other male, e_ver." _

Rin took in his words, it didn't really change her mind about what was about to happen. The only person she knew, and made her happy, and loved her, was Sesshomaru. She had _no _reason to go looking for other..._ Friends._

"I... Understand." Rin swallowed, "I-I love you Sesshomaru, only you."

He stared in her eyes now, only to find lust, and pure love.

Sesshomaru then disposed of his clothes, longing to feel her warm and smooth skin against his own.

Rin watched as more and more of Sesshomaru's body was revealed to her.

A sudden feeling of her stomach dropping, suddenly becoming nervous and uncertain of what was to happen next. She had dreamt this once. But becoming reality was overwhelming.

Sesshomaru was completely bare now, his well muscled chest, all the way down to his stomach, and down...

Sesshomaru pulled her out of her thoughts as his body then covered hers, and their faces were merely inches from one another.

Rin stared into his eyes, his sliver hair showering around them, making her feel as though they were the only people in the world.

"Do you trust me, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked gently, caressing her cheek.

Rin was slow to answer, but with a deep breath, she nodded.

Sesshomaru closed the distance, pressing his lips against hers.

As it grew deeper, Rin felt his hands trailing down her neck, down her sides, resting securely around her waist.

Rin's hand simply clawed against his hair, wanting him closer.

A hand slithered down her leg, lifting it a little, making room for him.

Rin felt her heart racing as if it were about to leap out of her chest. She was still shaken by what was happening, she didn't know what to expect.

Sesshomaru heard her heart beat. It was not steady. When dog demons mate, they make sure their mating partner is feeling the same exact pleasure the other is.

"Trust me, Rin. I will never do anything to hurt you." He whispered against her lips.

Her legs suddenly became easier to seperate.

He kissed her, sending his tongue into her mouth, tasting her worry.

Rin moaned against his tongue, suddenly returning to that ball over pleasure within her stomach.

In desperation, she pressed her hips against his, wanting to find friction to release that pleasure.

Sesshomaru immediately took action, slowly closing his distance to his mate's heat.

Rin felt a sensation between her legs, a feeling of being filled. She cried out against him, unsure of the unknown feeling.

"Shh. Rin." Sesshomaru soothed, laying gentle kisses against her.

Rin tested out the feeling from below, slowly moving against his hips. Her cry switched to a moan.

Sesshomaru found his mate's heart beat at his same rate, telling him she was ready.

He met her hips halfway, as they danced together.

Rin, once again, found her relief coming way too fast, she hated this to end too soon.

Sesshomaru's deeper growls were telling her he was in the same position.

She loved how he was so caring, loving.

Rin revelled in this amazing feeling.

Both arms going around his, holding him close, feeling his tense and semi-sweaty body.

They moved together as one, Sesshomaru never wanting them to break apart, ever again.

Her cries of pleasure wrapped around him, making his release come even faster, a sudden instinct coming over.

As he felt his release, he also unleashed his inner demon at that moment, his canines sharpening just a little so he was able to sink them into the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Rin's release had distracted her from the pain against her neck, leaving her moaning against him.

Sesshomaru released her the moment he tasted blood on his fang, instinctually healing her wounded mark with one lick, then kissing it lightly, making sure his scent would shield her from any male from a mile radus.

Rin was incredibly tired once she recovered. She barely the stinging sensation on her neck that Sesshomaru was currently nursing. She felt full, complete.

Sesshomaru was then making a gentle kissing trail up to her cheek, then gently pressing his lips against hers.

She was barely awake, her lips tiredly moving against his.

He pulled away, staring down on her.

She was absolutely beautiful, his mate.

Dog demons could mate multiple times before growing tired, but his mate was human, just as he once was. He always knew Rin was fragile, which was why he had always been very protective of her.

He let his weight off of her, moving to her side, then pulling her close, not wishing for her body to leave his... Ever.

She relaxed against him, her face buried in his chest before her sleep had taken over.

Sesshomaru watched her, mating her had strengthened his connection to her, he would never let her go.

Never.

* * *

_**A/N: You know that quote "Never say never."?**_

_**When it comes to Sesshomaru's connection with Rin. I'm pretty sure what he just said, he meant it!**_

_**Anyway, I hope I did good. This is not the last chapter. A couple more to go .**_

_**Review! Positive! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Last night was crazy. Big thunder storm. Fun! **_

_**jj: Yes. And I hope you enjoy this little chapter.**_

_**Taraah36: Yes it was. Nothing but love for them in this challenging trek.**_

_**So. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Warning: Lemon**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: **_

Morning had come as a breeze in the wind for Sesshomaru. He only received little sleep, his demon was still tense, never taking his attention off of Rin.

Mating would make the bond incredibly strong for about a week before the beast would calm and return to its normal protective and strong self.

Sesshomaru gazed at the view around them, nothing but trees and grass. The only thing he heard within a mile radius was chirping of birds, fluttering wings, and the toad demon off in the distance, well away from them.

There was no danger here.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. He began to consider settling here. Investigate the forestry lands, make it their own.

_"Why do we move so much?"_ _Rin had asked._

_"Because that is what a lone demon does." Sesshomaru replied._

Sesshomaru was no longer a lone demon, he had a mate, and soon, a family, a clan of his own. He was ready to take charge of this territory, no longer would he run, like he had been doing for years. For Rin being his mate, he would stand and fight those who dare come close.

His gaze returned down at Rin.

He wasn't going to go anywhere until Rin awoke.

He pulled her closer, having every part of her securely pressed against him. He found sleep once again.

* * *

_Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken all left the safety of the snow den Rin had made. _

_With no howling wind, Sesshomaru could now hear for his demon._

_A demonic howl sounded just a few miles up the mountain._

_They were close._

_When they had finally found the soul sapper, it had taken the shape of Sesshomaru's demon._

_"Rin, do you ever wonder why he saved your life? He felt sorry for you, but did you know, he always thought it was a mistake?"_

_Sesshomaru could not see in the black nothingness. He could only hear and see a faint cloud glow in the darkness._

_"Very well. I will do what you cannot." Sessshomaru said without his control, "Sesshomaru has spared you all these years. Now. I am going to take you, and by Sesshomaru's own hands!"_

_Then, it was dark, Sesshomaru could feel nothing._

_The soul sapper was using him! And he could not gain control! He would slash blindly around the darkness, but then he heard a voice._

_"S-Sesshomaru... I-I don't want to hurt you." _

_Sesshomaru turned to the direction Rin's voice sounded._

_It was still dark to see, but he simply followed the sound of her voice._

_He was running in endless darkness. Then, he began to see a light, barely visible._

_"S-sesshomaru... T-this isn't you..." Rin's voice cried out._

_Sesshomaru's body bristled, and he ran faster to that light._

_He saw that it was that clouded vision, Rin was buried in snow, her features showed absolute fear._

_"P-please..." She whimered, a tear falling down her face._

_Sesshomaru heard the soul sapper snap, preparing to finish her off._

_"No!" Sesshomaru growled out, and leapt with all the adrenaline he had pumped in, lunging straight for that could._

_He ended up crashing into the cloud, and he was forced back. The cloud was like a gate, a gate between his real self, and the soul sapper._

_His attack had worked though._

_Rin was so close to his view, he could almost touch her._

_The gate began to pulse, struggling to stay solid._

_Sesshomaru growled, all muscles tesing, __**this ends now!**_

_He lunged, with all his might._

_He broke the gate, then suddenly, he could control his demon self. He was looking down at Rin's tear stained face._

_"S-sesshomaru?" Rin whimpered._

_'No! No no no! I. Control. You!' The soul sapper shouted in his head, and he began to feel himself be drawn back to that cage._

_**No!**_

_Sesshomaru leapt away from Rin, this time fighting against the soul sapper's control._

_Rin was his mate! She should __**never **__fear him!_

_He glanced over at his other half, who laid bleeding, but still trying to get to Rin._

_With one final pulse, he was able to separate from the soul sapper, and run to his other half, immediately healing the wounds, and felt so. Much. Anger towards the soul sapper, he forgot Rin was even there for a moment._

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes opened once again.

It looked like late afternoon.

His beast had fought more fiercly than he had ever done. It was his demon that fell for Rin the first time he saw her. When she had found him all those years ago. Then when he found her, eaten by wolves.

Sesshomaru's demon never acted upon its feelings, until she was older.

All those years, he watched over her, promising he would never let anything happen to her.

Rin stirred against him, then slowly, opened her eyes.

For a moment, she lay there, seeming to forget what happened for a few seconds.

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes still showing drowsiness.

Rin began to remember all that happened last night, how they both let their emotions flow freely.

"Are you ok, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin's eyes seemed to brighten as she slowly smiled and nodded.

She felt a very warm hand running down her side, making her shiver, she could never get enough. She wound a hand into his hair, never feeling so... Devoted to him.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal." Rin whispered.

She kissed him, taking in his familiar scent, her body never wishing to leave his.

Sesshomaru would not let her go, her emotions flowing through him freely.

Once hand buried in her hair, the other roaming the smoothness of her body.

She let him, her body fully relaxed, and for him to take.

Rin let out a muffled gasp as his hand wrapped around her thigh, pulling it up and perfectly curled against his waist.

She could feel him below, and her grip tightened into his hair.

A low growl was released as Rin pressed closer against him, all ready for him to take.

HIs beast was taking charge this time, not showing any resistance.

He once again pinned her down by his own massive body.

His lips left hers, before making a path down to her neck, where a light red mark remained, the mark that shone like a beacon for any other demon for a mile long radius, or further.

He gently kissed that mark, Sesshomaru barely having enough control to prevent his beast from marking her again.

During mating, demons found pleasure nipping the other, leaving their other half's covered in marks.

Sesshomaru knew that Rin did not have enough strength to heal such marks.

Sesshomaru's lips found hers again as he repeatedly thrust against her.

Her rising moans told him she was close.

He would be sure to match his release with hers.

"Sesshomaru. I... Love... you." Rin whispered against his lips, feeling nothing but pure pleasure and security.

Sesshomaru's lips brushed against her ear, "I love you too, Rin."

When he felt her release, he knew his was not too far behind, and once again had to hold in the urge to bite her again.

Rin felt him tremble against her, and she brought his face back to hers, kissing him gently.

He kissed her back, never rejecting her of this touch.

When he finally pulled away, he stared down at Rin, finding her more beautiful every time he saw her.

They lay together for a while, soaking in the sunlight that was trying to peek through the trees, shining down on them.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Well. I have decided this to be the last chapter. But whenever I can find time, I will come up with future SesshomaruXRin fanfics. **_

_**Simply 5 weeks left until graduation... Scary, and there is just so much to do.**_

_**Alas, since I am proud of how my two rated M fics turned out, I may start making one-shots.**_

_**That is, when I find time...**_

_**Now, review replies, since I recieved a lot! Thank you!**_

_**jj: Yes. Lol. **_

_**Taraah36: Enjoy this last chapter! :)**_

_**Guest: Thank you. Glad you love it.**_

_**BadImpressions: I enjoyed chapter 14 the most too. As well as the blizzard, and the fight... Yeah. I was proud of how chapter 14 turned out.**_

_**Anywho. Enjoy! Follow, Favorite, review, and whatever else you want to do!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: **_

Rin had found a river deeper into the unknown forest.

It was late in the afternoon, and Rin reluctantly left the warm embraces, feeling sudden hunger.

She dressed, along with Sesshomaru.

He had left her at the river to take a perimeter check.

Rin found it strange. Sesshomaru never stayed in one place for long, why would he check the forest if it wasn't theirs?

Rin sat next to the river, looking down at her reflected figure.

Her hair was a mess, with dirt and leaves.

Rin sighed, she leaned over, cupping up some water and running it through her hair.

Once she was satisfied with her lightly dripping wet hair, she simply felt the coolness of the water at her ankles.

She had caught a fish earlier, and whenever Sesshomaru returned, she would cook it under a fresh fire.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle of leaves.

Rin shot her head up, thoroughly scanning her surroundings.

For a while, she didn't see anything, but then, she saw a white figure emerging from the trees.

Sesshomaru was approaching her, in his dog form.

He was slow though, cautious.

Rin stood from the river, observing his large form approach her.

Soon, she was looking up at him.

She was completely speechless and unsure of the dog's actions.

He lowered his head to her, his breathing extremely light.

Rin stared into his red eyes, with the light blue orbs within them. She soon began to understand that the blue eyes represented control and calmness.

She unknowingly lifted one of her hands, raising it towards his muzzle.

Sesshomaru met her halfway, letting out a soft growl as if taking a deep breath.

Maybe Sesshomaru _was _right.

The soul sapper's words were lies. She wasn't a burden on him, and he most certainly wouldn't hurt her in any demonic or human form.

Rin ran her hand down his cheek, through the thick fur.

She loved this all-powerful, gentle demon. She would probably be the only person in the world who saw him this way.

Sesshomaru then began to luminate, bright enough for Rin to close her eyes against it.

She soon felt his hand caressing her cheek.

Rin stared into his eyes, that held love, adoration, and possessiveness.

"I had to make sure you weren't afraid of me anymore." Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed, "I knew... Deep, d_eep _down. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

Sesshomaru pulled her close, "Never, Rin."

After a few minutes, Rin spoke, "So. Why were you checking the perimeters?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Because I think it's time to stop runnng. You are my mate now. I'm not running anymore. I'm going to fight for you. This is our home now."

Rin never thought about settling in. She had adapted to Sesshomaru's ways. "I don't know... I mean... You don't have to do this."

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek again, "No. I don't have to... I _want _to... Now that I've given myself to you and you alone, I want to start a clan of our own... A family."

Rin gulped, Sesshomaru had never said such things before. In fact, he barely told her anything before.

"I'll keep you safe, Rin." Sesshomaru assured.

Rin closed their distance, wrapping her arms around him securely, resting her head against his chest. She just... Wanted to be close to him. Her bond to him was deep and uncontrollable.

"Thank you." Rin whispered, before looking up to him. "I love you."

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek, leaning down to kiss her, deep, but lovingly all the same.

Rin leaned against him, kissing him back.

Sesshomaru struggled to contain himself, his mate was human, and could not withstand repetitive mating.

He pulled away slightly, their breathing heavy against one another.

They stayed like this for a while, both trying to contain their lust.

"Would you like to see our new territory?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

Rin smiled, and nodded.

"We can continue this at a later time. When we have officially set in." Sesshomaru sighed.

Rin nodded, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's hand intertwined with hers securely before leading her to the depths of the forest.

Rin suddenly thought back to the time they were at the village. When Sesshomaru had held her hand, making her feel confused but happy.

Now, Rin looked down at their intertwined hands.

Sesshomaru didn't need to be human to show his love for her.

_It had been there all along._


End file.
